


I Need You

by Kira_Dattei



Series: Developing Relationship Kinktober 2018 [26]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AO3 FB Challenge, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Cuddling & Snuggling, Derek Uses his Nose, Developing Relationship, FBI Intern Stiles Stilinski, Human Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Werewolf Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 05:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16423181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kira_Dattei/pseuds/Kira_Dattei
Summary: Derek has learned a lot about Stiles in the short time they've been together, figuring out his mannerisms and how his mind works. But sometimes, not even Stiles knows why he goes through some things. Derek will be there all the same.





	I Need You

**Author's Note:**

> Developing Relationship Kinktober Day 26 is once again coming in close to the wire on finishing on the day. But here it is and I hope you enjoy!

Stiles was sad.

It wasn’t prominent, more just something happening in the back of his mind, but it was still there and it really was starting to get to Derek. He didn’t think he’d done anything to be the cause, but he didn’t know and that was enough for him to get anxious about it. And he knew he was a little quieter for it, there already having been a few silences that went on a bit longer than usual.

Sure, they’d only gone out three times, but that was over two weeks and they were in constant contact. They evened each other out when it came to conversing: Stiles filled in the gaps when Derek had nothing to say and Derek didn’t mind listening to Stiles, whether actively or passively.

He bet they made a strange couple to anyone who saw them. Though Stiles would probably say at least they made an attractive couple, he thought, amused.

But he didn’t like the sadness, didn’t like that it was just _there_ , staining Stiles’ warm scent. He wanted to do something about it.

They were sitting across from each other in a coffee shop a few blocks from Derek’s place, getting something before they decided what they wanted to do with the afternoon they had to spend together. But Derek had gotten distracted by the scent and they’d ended up sticking around a bit longer than they had last time. He was done with that, though: wasn’t part of being a couple comforting each other, being there?

So, he waited for a more natural break in Stiles’ filling the silence – he was getting better at figuring out where they’d come in – and prepared himself for the possibility that he wouldn’t like the answer.

“Hey, Stiles, can I ask you something?” he asked once he found the moment.

And he caught the slight suspicion Stiles had before he pushed it away. Derek had to really pay attention to Stiles in order to catch these things, he was discovering. He would miss these small things if he didn’t focus and it was those quick scents that revealed so much about what really mattered with Stiles.

“You just did, but I’ll give you a pass just this once,” Stiles replied easily enough. “What’s up?”

“Is there something going on? Something wrong?” he said, a bit more awkwardly than he’d expected he’d be. After all, he hadn’t actually told Stiles yet that he was a werewolf and didn’t know if Stiles had figured it out for himself. He certainly hadn’t mentioned anything but Derek didn’t know if that was him avoiding the subject until Derek brought it up himself or if it was that he didn’t know. After all, just because Scott was a werewolf didn’t mean Stiles knew about their existence.

“Why think that?” Stiles dodged the question anyway.

“Something just didn’t seem quite normal.” He knew he’d probably used the wrong term when he saw the flash of amusement in the younger man’s expression.

“You’re just now figuring that out? Usually it takes people negative twenty seconds to know I’m not quite normal.”

“That long, huh? I meant normal for you. You just seemed a little off and I wanted to know if there was anything I could do to help.”

The suspicion was back but it was overshadowed by the predominance of curiosity that he picked up. Stiles picked up on there be being something he wasn’t saying – proving his intelligence – and now he was trying to figure out what it was.

“Aw, I’m so flattered that you already have a ‘normal for me’ figured out. Whodathunkit?”

Derek raised an eyebrow at the blur of words, covering the amusement he always got when Stiles did that, when his words got closer to the speed his brain worked at.

“Well, Mr. Smartypants, just how am I not acting Stiles-normal? Impress me.”

Derek hesitated there, allowing the thought that he didn’t want it to be like he was taking advantage of his heightened senses, but dismissed it since that wasn’t what he was going for and it was just a case of Stiles’ usual overstatement.

“You seem down, not extremely so, but it’s there.”

Stiles gave him a flat look for a few seconds, before shaking his head. His scent revealed that Stiles was content with what he’d said, though there was still a hint of remaining curiosity. If he really did know about werewolves, he was likely closer to actually figuring it out for himself.

“Well, whadayaknow, you can totally claim to have impressed me,” Stiles said, amused.

Derek raised an eyebrow. “I might have been aiming for that, except I’ve seen you be impressed by an action figure.”

“They were collectibles and I found them for a few bucks. If you had any culture, you’d understand that.”

Derek leaned forward, resting his elbows on the table and getting a little closer to Stiles, focusing a little more on his scent so he didn’t miss anything as Stiles went for further distraction. Because this was more purposeful than his usual easily distracted conversation. Derek was pleased to be understanding the difference better.

He spoke in a quiet, private tone, “So, I’m right. Is there anything I can do to help?”

Stiles followed the shift and seemed to consider his offer. Then he reached across the table and laid his hand over Derek’s, grasping his fingers tightly. “It’s not a big deal, definitely not coffeeshop chatter, but I appreciate you noticing and the offer.”

Derek hesitated again, only because now he really didn’t know if he was pushing things. But he’d had the most success with Stiles when he didn’t let his brain get in the way of what he said; not an easy way for him to converse, but he was warming up to the idea.

“Want a change of scenery?” he offered.

Stiles frowned at him before grinning. “What’d you have in mind? Movie? Mall? Henley store? Some other clothes store that work in ugly fashion to off-set your sinfully good looks? Somewhere as surly as you? What about…”

“My place?” Derek interrupted to offer.

“…a pet shop? Maybe ride the bus to glare at random people? Or a, wait, what?” It wasn’t so difficult to restrain a smile of amusement when he was a little nervous about inviting someone into his apartment, into his dwelling, the place he allowed himself to be most vulnerable.

“I just feel like getting some time with just us wouldn’t be a bad way to go today. We could pick a movie to put on, just hang out. It’s not any different than what we’ve done the past few dates.”

Stiles’ cheeks actually darkened a little and Derek honestly didn’t think that was possible. Stiles had no shame.

“Oh, right, no different. Of course it wouldn’t be any different. Why would I think anything would be different? I mean, it’s not like anything happens between people who are dating when they are in a private setting like one of their apartments. How silly of me.”

“Stiles,” Derek interrupted shortly, but he was amused. “We’ll just see what happens, but take out having to deal with other people. That usually just ends up messing with s anyway.”

“Right. Well, um, yeah, I like that idea. I do. Let’s go. But, question first.” Derek caught the scent of amusement, that sort of amusement one he was beginning to recognize as Stiles getting more mischievous.

“What?” he said in a flat tone.

“You mentioned picking a movie to watch. You do know that documentaries about how to dress like a creeper, albeit an attractive one, and sulk in corners don’t count as movies, right?”

Derek held in a smile. “Damn, we may need to make a stop at a Redbox on the way, then. That’s how I learned all my skills,” he replied as he stood up, grabbing his jacket from the empty chair to his right.

“Really? I was sure at least half of that talent was something you were born with,” Stiles shot back. Derek really needed to get better at these verbal battles before he tried getting into it with a pro like Stiles: the younger man’s brain worked too quickly and was much more geared toward sarcasm and quips than Derek’s.

He wanted to at least get in some good ones every once in a while, just to see Stiles’ reactions.

“Maybe not quite half,” he managed to throw back anyway. Stiles laughed as he followed him to stand, then out the door. And a few steps later, he stepped in close to Derek’s side and slipped his hand into Derek’s, holding tightly as he matched his pace and let Derek take a slight lead since he didn’t know where they were going.

They walked in silence for about thirty seconds – Derek impressed by Stiles’ restraint for that long – before Stiles launched back into his usual flow of voicing his river of thoughts.

Derek stayed quiet this time, just let Stiles’ voice be all the heard and let each inhale he took be his guide to Stiles’ passing emotions, paying attention to what stuck around for a while before he did whatever he had to in order to move on. It was always so fascinating to Derek to try and figure out how Stiles did that, how he processed his emotions because he never stuck on one for long.

They reached his apartment and he pulled his hand away from Stiles’ so he could unlock the door, opening it and stepping inside, slipping his shoes off in a familiar motion before he actually turned around and realized that Stiles hadn’t actually followed him in, that he was just standing in the threshold, looking around what he could see of the apartment before finally settling on looking at Derek.

“Stiles?” he asked when the other man didn’t say anything, just shuffled his weight from one foot to the other. He was being way more anxious about this than Derek expected from him; he was usually so exuberant when it came to anything that they did as a couple. He was enthusiastic about kissing and even touching Derek, like being the one to take hold of Derek first.

It was interesting to Derek: Stiles was definitely a tactile person, so much that Derek, as a wolf, felt satisfied by the amount of contact they had.

But maybe this was just another proof of Stiles figuring out what he was and knowing how significant it was to invite someone else into his domicile, to allow another scent to mingle with his own.

But he wanted Stiles to get comfortable, to see if he could chase away the last lingering touches of sadness in his scent. He wanted to do that for Stiles.

“I’m pretty sure I gave you the invitation a while ago.” He then held his hand out to Stiles, who took it after a slight hesitation. “You’re welcome here, Stiles,” he added in a lower, private tone. He pulled gently at Stiles’ hand and the other man followed the urging, all the way to stand just before Derek and he tilted his head back a little as Derek leaned in and kissed his lips briefly.

Stiles looked up at him and gave him a sheepish grin, though Derek could see more of his normal casual behavior coming forward again. “Right. Well, I’ll go try and find something reasonable in whatever you think qualifies as a movie collection while you go find something to snack on that isn’t just water and corn flakes.” Stiles became more confident and smooth as he continued talking.

“What if they’re frosted?” Derek responded, leaning in to press one more kiss to soft lips.

Stiles looked a bit dazed for a second, then shook it off and moved back a step to toe off his shoes as well before looking around what he could see of the apartment. It was mostly open, so he was able to look around the majority of it with one glance. “Cereal does not for snack make, big guy.”

“My life is a lie,” he retorted as he headed for the kitchen. He should have _something_ that qualified.

He managed to find and make up some popcorn, but had to negotiate drinks with Stiles, not being one for any sort of sweet drinks and mostly having tea around.

Then he settled in on the couch, turning his back into the corner between the back and the armrest. Stiles was still getting the movie put in the player, but once he started back toward the couch, he looked like he wanted to head in close to Derek, but hesitated.

Derek settled the dilemma, reaching out for Stiles again and watching as Stiles walked to him and took his hand.

He could get used to that.

But he turned a bit more and extended one leg along the back of the couch and invited Stiles with a slight tug on his arm to sit on the couch between his splayed legs; he wanted Stiles close, to wrap around him and feel like he could protect him. He just hoped it didn’t seem too forward of him to ask like this.

But Stiles barely hesitated with this, simply turned and sat down on the edge of the couch before sliding back a little until his back hit Derek’s leg. Then he laid down along Derek’s front, the side of his back mostly resting on Derek’s chest and curling his arm under his head so his neck wasn’t at a bad angle. He pulled his legs up onto the couch and moved as easily as he could so he didn’t dig any limbs into Derek as he got settled. Once he was comfortable, Derek wrapped both arms around him in a quick embrace before loosening up a bit, leaving one arm resting across Stiles’ shoulders as his fingers pressed soothingly on his back, finding knots he could work out. The other hand got the movie going, then started running through Stiles’ dark hair.

It was such an intimate embrace that they had just settled into like they’d done it before and Derek was pleased on so many levels that Stiles had been the one most responsible for this being how they ended up. It meant that his earlier nerves had nothing to do with a lack of interest.

They were quiet for a while as they watched the movie and Derek tried not to pry on the shifting scent of Stiles’ emotions, but it was difficult.

Then Stiles broke the silence.

“It hits sometimes, you know. Remembering that I’ve had to deal with some shitty stuff in my life. A lot of times there’s at least some sort of reason, but not always and it’s those times that I really have problems breaking out of it. It’s usually those times that I need someone to give me a hand. It’s been Scott for a lot of years since he was around when it happened. But he’s not around right now. He’s across the country and I was having a tough time figuring out what needed to happen without him here. I guess I just needed you.”

Derek gave a soft smile, one he had trouble actually letting Stiles see because he figured it was entirely too early in their relationship to be looking at someone like that.

“I’m not used to being needed like that. But it sounds like something I’m happy to take responsibility for. All you have to do is ask, Stiles, and I’ll help you out. Even if it’s not this, exactly.” He gave Stiles a squeeze.

The sadness wasn’t gone, but there was so much besides it that Derek felt that it was only a matter of time before Stiles got what he needed out of this. And maybe, just maybe, Stiles would find what he needed to actually talk about what it was that had him upset.

Because Derek completely understood what he was talking about. Grief, emotions over negative things that happened in life, didn’t follow a pattern. They happened as they did and it didn’t always make sense as to why a certain level of emotion hit one day and not the next.

“Between you and Scott, you’re totally ruining it,” Stiles suddenly added in a monotone that usually meant he was about to mess with Derek.

“Ruining what?” Derek replied, not seeing a problem with following Stiles’ lead on this.

“Your kind are just soft, cuddly puppies, aren’t you? I mean, Scott was kinda like that before he was turned, but you at least looked the part of a sourwolf someone would expect from all the movies. But, it’s all just for show. You’re as much of a teddy wolf as he is. It’s disappointing, is all.”

He _had_ figured it out. Derek wondered when, if it was today or he’d just found a time to work it in to conversation today and had figured it out a week ago.

“You know, that wasn’t fair,” Derek shot back, letting his voice become more of a growl and enjoying how Stiles’ breath hitched, knowing what was behind that without checking. “It was supposed to be some huge reveal and you just stole that from me.”

“Yeah, well, I got bored waiting for you to decide it was time to spill the big secret. Now, if you keep talking like that, I’m gonna need you for a whole different reason.”

Derek leaned closer to Stiles’ ear and growled right into it, “And what sort of need would that be?”

He really shouldn’t have enjoyed the spike in arousal he smelled as much as he did. It was intoxicating, though, making Stiles’ natural smell – something he already admired – all the more appealing.

“If I have to go through a ‘birds and the bees’ conversation, its really gonna ruin the mood we’ve started working on.”

If it wasn’t Stiles, Derek would have been concerned about the quick shifts through moods. But it _was_ Stiles, so he figured he wasn’t even trying to rein himself in so that he could get past his sadness a bit better.

So, while Derek let them progress to some pretty hot making out that would fuel his imagination for the time they were apart, that’s as far as they went, saving when they did take that step between them for when there wasn’t the cloud over Stiles’ emotions.

It was about the hardest thing Derek had ever done, holding himself back from letting his own attraction for Stiles not run away with him, but he knew it would be more than worth it when the time was right for them.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this was totally going to be a first time fic, but then it went this direction instead and it didn't feel right to make it a hot and heavy fic. A first time fic might still happen with one of the remaining prompts for the month, but I promise nothing.  
> Hope you enjoyed and thank you for reading.


End file.
